


Hurricane

by ellacj



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, POV First Person, Unreliable Narrator, narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellacj/pseuds/ellacj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If people were rain, I was a drizzle and she was a hurricane."</p><p>-John Green</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to week 1! this whole original fic is pretty new to me, but this is gonna be a fun year of trying it out :)

I always tell people I was in love with her.

We were only together a month and I was planning on ending things, but I’ll shout from the rooftops that I can’t so much as look at the tits of another girl because Sara Lyn Michaels was my one and only true love. It gets me all sorts of things. Excuses for not showing up, extensions on homework, pity points on failed tests from professors who may or may not have also been in love with her.

Maybe it’s not the best thing ethically, but Sara Lyn wouldn’t have cared. Sara Lyn would have supported me one hundred percent. She would have done the same if our roles were reversed. Everyone loved Sara Lyn; it’s not like it’s a stretch for me to be head over heels for her, even now.

Imagine, just for a second, that everyone in the world is a different kind of rain. Maybe your mom is a light shower, your dad is maybe a thunderstorm, your little brother is one of those annoying as fuck showers that go on and off all goddamn day. Me, I’m the kind of rain that’s cloudy and overcast all day, and you know it’s gonna blow up sometime, but when it does all that comes out is a few sad little drops. A drizzle, if you will.

Sara Lyn wasn’t any of those. Sara Lyn was an honest to god, bigger than Katrina and Sandy combined, fuck Auntie Em and Uncle Henry in the ass, hurricane. She swept everyone around her into her circle of destruction and barreled through towns and cities and dog parks and every WalMart in the fucking country. And you bet your ass she enjoyed it.

Sara Lyn destroyed everyone she ever touched. I guess I was lucky enough to escape before she did too much damage. Although, looking at those words now, maybe she had more of an effect on me than I thought. That’s exactly something she would say.

She was charismatic, unbelievably so. She’d make you feel like the most special person in the entire world just by smiling at you, and when she talked to you, you knew you were in deep. She could make you feel like a VIP or the scum of the Earth in a split second with just a wave of her hand and a few well-formed words. She was absolutely conscious of everything she ever said or did. But, this isn’t a story about Sara Lyn, or even any of the lives she stuck her hands into. This is the story of how Sara Lyn died.

And how life went on just fine without her. 


End file.
